Super Smash Bros Ultimate: Ultimate Auditions
by Smasherfan88
Summary: Five Smashers are ordered by Master Hand to audition multiple video game characters from a multitude of universes and genres to see who can make the cut of being a newcomer in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate!
1. Prologue

**With a new Super Smash Brothers Tournament on the horizon, five fighters gather by the order of Master Hand in the Smash Manor's auditorium to start auditions for newcomers after recently revealed Inkling, Ridley, and Daisy. These five idnvisduals being... one of the original twelve and Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario! One of the first semi-clones and King of Evil, Ganondorf! A newcomer that's knowledgable on all things fresh, Inkling Girl, or as the New Squidbeak Splatoon know them as, Agent 3! A veteran that's knows all about being apart of a obscure yet growing series and the Wielder of The Monado, Shulk! Then lastly one of the two that debuted the term Echo Fighter (and the only one happy to brand the name) and the Wielder of the Parallel Falchion, Lucina! Oh, and Captain Falcon and Samus are acting as security.**

"Here we-a go again! I know-a three of you are a-new to this thing, but rest assured I'll-a tell you all about why Master Hand-a chose you three to be-a here and what we're doing." Mario would state to Shulk, Lucina, and Agent 3 who were all new to this judging thing even though two of the group were auditioning once in this very auditorium, so they have a small idea of what they're supposed to be doing.

Meanwhile Ganondorf would already be seated in his chair waiting for his fellow judges to finish listening to their senior Smasher, staring at the entrance to the auditorium as the bounty hunters stood outside the room, acting as a security guards.

"So-a basically we're seeing if-a people are good enough to be in-a the upcoming Super Smash Brothers Tournament, and-a you three were specifically chosen so-a the auditions are-a bit more...fair and-a diverse for potential Smashers. Shulk was-a chosen due how-a obscure his series was before-a getting in Smash, since-a uh... previous judges cared about relevancy and popularity a-way too much. Lucina was-a chosen to see and make-a sure if anyone could-a fit as being an Echo Fighter so they-a don't potentially get left-a out. Then finally, even-a though we've never had a newcomer be-a judge before... Master Hand-a chose Inkling Girl due to his trust in that she-a would see potential in anybody-a new and didn't-a have a big following yet and give them-a chance. So, do you-a three understand?" The plumber would ask the three new judges.

"Yeah. I understand his decision too, after all someone needs to know the same way the less relevant and popular auditionees feel." Shulk would state with a nod as he walked towards his seat.

"Yes, I understand as well. I look forward to potentially giving some fighters a chance, even if it does mean they'll have to be apart of the new Echo Fighter program instead of being a completely unique fighter like they might've wanted to be... but at least they'll be in the roster and fight against or alongside us!" Lucina would state as she walked towards her seat.

"Oh cool! I'll be the first person to be a newcomer and a judge! I'll be sure not to let you guys down and keep an eye out for the freshest of the fresh!" Agent 3 would state as she eagerly ran towards her seat.

"Excellent! Ganondorf, would-a you tell Falcon and Samus to send the first person in?" Mario would state as he took a seat in his chair.

"Fine, let's get this over with anyways, I have stuff to do after this and I can only tolerate being around you lot for so long." Ganondorf would state as he lifted his finger to press the intercom button to tell the two bounty hunters to bring the first person in, but before he even pressed it the large doors to the auditorium would slam open as a tall, lanky figure in purple ran in, with Samus and Falcon chasing after the individual who broke in.

With all the judge's attention being drawn to the intruder they would see it was... Waluigi.

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" Waluigi would state as Samus and Falcon ran up behind him and grabbed him, beginning to pull him out of the room, which was harder than expected as the purple-clad Mario character was struggling and slowing their removal of him down.

"Sorry guys, we'll get him out in a jiffy!" Captain Falcon said as he continued dragging the trickster out of the auditorium with Samus, who was deciding to be silent for the moment.

"WHY DID YOU LET DAISY IN AND NOT ME?! I'VE BEEN WAITING SINCE MELEE AND HAVE HAD WAY MORE POPULARITY AND DEMAND THAN HER! TELL ME WHY!" Waluigi would state as he was nearing closer and closer to the exit.

"Waluigi, you're-a already an assist trophy, you-a don't see the others complaining about it, so just-a accept it already." Mario would state as he rested his hand against his chin, sighing in disappoint at Waluigi's actions while the three new judges has mixed opinions... and Ganondorf simply found this to be a tad bit amusing. "Samus, Falcon, after you-a get Waluigi dealt with, please-a bring in the first person to begin the auditions!" Mario would state to his fellow original twelve members.

"WHY YOU!..." Then slam, the door shut as the bounty hunters finally got Waluigi out of the auditorium, but not before nodding to the plumber that they'd do that.

"Hey, you didn't get in the base roster this time... but maybe you'll get a chance at the DLC auditions after the tournament starts!" The F-Zero racer would state in a attempt to calm down the currently mad mischief maker and to get his hopes up a bit.

"Just... wait till then, since we'd rather not deal with your tantrums during the entirery of the base roster auditions." Samus would state, thinking of saying something like Waluigi would never get in, but she said that about Ridley, and look where that got her.

"Oh yes... the DLC auditions... fine, I'll wait till then, you two can let go of me now." Waluigi would state as he finally calmed down and was promptly dropped by the two hunters before getting back up. "If not then... expect me to see me at the next Tournament's auditions... that is if I don't get immediately deconfirmed again." Waluigi would state as walked off.

"Glad that's over with. Alright let's go get the first person for the auditions then Samus." Falcon would state as he started walking towards the room where the auditionees were waiting, Samus following behind him.

"Y'know... I kind of feel bad for him." Shulk would state as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't.. he'd just-a boast that he's number-a one like he does in-a Tennis..." Mario would state, getting some flashbacks during his recent tennis match where Waluigi kept breaking his racket as the plumber couldn't get a point on him.

"Right... nonetheless, let's get this over with." Ganondorf would state as he crossed his arms, slightly disappointed Waluigi didn't put up more of a fight against the two bounty hunters so he could have some more amusement than what he got.

 **Thus, the newcommer auditions for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate have begun!... at a somewhat mediocre start, but hopefully it'll only get better from here!**

 _Authors Note: Hi, Smasherfan88 here and hopefully with something I can keep up with, first off I would like to thank you for reading to the end! Unless you just scrolled down here to see if I'll do requests for Fighter auditions... in that case yes, I do plan on doing them, just after I do all the characters I plan to write chapters for first, in which case after that I'll update this chapter with saying requests are open, along with the latest chapter at the time! Just with requests, the characters need to have debuted in a video game, so no characters like Goku, Batman, or Darth Vader, ya head? Guess I just did the first and second things I wanted to say... well guess I'll get to the third thing then which is: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you enjoy all the future ones I plan to write! Smasherfan88, out!_


	2. Audition 1: King of Ghosts

_Authors Note Just wanted to say I'm /really/ sorry for not updating this at all when I said I'd activley write chapters, I don't really have an excuse for it (well... besides life stuff getting in the way, but even then I was on summer vacation.) I can't promise active chapter updates, but when I have free time and I'm not doing anything else I'll try working on a chapter. So... without further ado we'll kick off with our first proper audition! Though some improvements will probably have to be made regardless, do feel free to give me advice and what not._

* * *

Samus and Captain Falcon would be escorting the first audtionee to the auditorium where the auditions would be held, the pair of bounty hunters never expected /this/ guy to ever want to join the upcoming tournament. One could say the afterlife was full of surprises.

Approaching the door the two would stop in front of it to speak the auditionee.

"W-Well, here we are... g-good luck with your audition!" Captain Falcon would state as the ghostly creature slightly cackled in amusement of the racer's fear of him before phasing through the doors, since who needs to open doors when you can just fly right through them?

"Phew... glad that's over with..." Falcon would say relieved he didn't have to be in that thing's presence anymore for the time being.

"I didn't take you to be one to be afraid of ghosts Douglas, especially one that looks the way like our potential smasher right there." Samus would state as she leaned against the wall inside of her power armor.

"Well... I heard the stories of him specifically from Luigi, if what he told me is true... despite his looks he's actually quite terrifying, especially if he beat and captured Mario twice in a row." The pilot would state as leaned against the wall opposite of Samus.

"Hm... I suppose we'll just have to wait and see then." Samus would state, curious just how powerful that King of Ghosts was to be able to achieve such a feat.

* * *

I **nside the auditorium with our judges...**

Three out of the five judges would currently be concerned for Mario's health as the first auditionee enetered the room, Shulk, Lucina, and Agent 3 all worried due to the plumber suddenly looking like the life was drained from him... meanwhile Ganondorf chuckled in amusement for awhile before flicking his finger against Mario's head to snap him out of his PTSD session and going back to staring at the auditionee with his arms crossed.

"Bweheheheh... oh how satisfying it is to know red stache over becomes frozen in fear by my mere presence... and I thought Luigi was the cowardly one out of you brothers, though I suppose being trapped in a painting while used to being able to freely exit and enter them out of your own volition twice can be quite the... tramutic experience." The first auditionee would state with glee upon seeing the plumber's well being.

"Sorry-a about that... I just have-a some... experience with this one." Mario would state as he readjusted himself. "Alright... despite a-me already knowing who you-a are, would you please introduce-a youreseld?" The plumber knew he was probably gonna say something similar to this line a lot in the future.

"Why of course I can red stache... you may call me King Boo."

 **SPLASH-CARD: KING BOO HAUNTS THE FIGHT!**

"The sworn enemy to Luigi Mario and his easy to capture brother that sits alongside you judges of which I've turned into a painting twice in two of my attempts of revenge and to... paint the town red to put it lightly." The King of Ghosts would state before cackling his iconic cackle that almost gets the green plumber to wet himself every time he hears it.

"Another villain I see? I think I've heard Bowser speak about you before in one of our villain meets. He mentioned something about you being a master in creating and maintaining illusions, is this information correct, King Boo?" Ganondorf would state, surprisingly being interested and intrigued in his judging duties... probably to only increase the number of villains residing in the manor.

"You'd be correct King of Evil, I'm known for fighting in environments I create from illusions I create alongside some magical assistance to make some battlefields possible, along with conjuring some stuff up for when I must get my other worldly hands dirty."

"A question from me then, seeming as you're from Mario's universe would you consider yourself to be among the popular choices to get into the Smash tournament or more of an... obscure pick?" Shulk would state as he put in his own question for the ghost.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm more of an obscure pick from the spectators of the smash tournaments and residents of my universe, Captain Toad and Waluigi being considered to be apart of the 'main cast' as some of them call it... being highly more requested than I, besides them however as from what I know they're deconfirmed my only serious competition is Geno and Paper Mario and potentially that bean Fawful."

"Alright, so you basically only have competition from those two as of now but you're no where as requested as them either." Shulk said as he put a hand on his chin.

"Precisly." The Master of Illusions would state as tilted himself to the left slightly before realigning himself.

"Well-a then... I suppose all that's-a left before we move-a on any further is to have-a you show us you're-a moves." Mario would state as he motioned to the mock up of Final Destination with a lone Sandbag on it... staring at everyone with its soulless eyes.

"Before that however... I would like to interject King Boo here is already intelligible for the Echo Fighter Program, as he doesn't fit the sihiloutte of any other existing person from Mario's universe already on the roster." Lucina would state, basically fulfilling her sole purpose of being here besides voting.

Honestly relieved he wasn't eligible for being an Echo Fighter, King Boo would float up onto 'Fake Destination' and begin his assault on the sandbag.

Starting off King Boo would hit Sandbag with a dash attack by ramming into the item with his ghostly body before following up with what would be his side special, summoning spectral lightning to zap Sandbag mid-air before jumping into the item and using his neutral air where he swings a painting around him and once both hit the floor he'd use his standard special of throwing an explosive spike-ball at the white bag, it exploding on impact and landing near the King of Ghosts where he'd then use his down special of turning it into a painting, how long this attack's effect would depend on the damage the opponent racked up, and since Sandbag had racked some up damage he'd be stuck like this for some time as King Boo did his jab combo on him, two licks with his tongue before rapidly licking himbeflre sending it upwards with his up-smash which involved him doing a strong lick upwards with his tongue, Sandbag going upwards... but not safely as King Boo used his up-special to have his crown ram into the time before King Boo teleported where his crown stopped and sent Sandbag to the edge of 'Fake Destination' with his mere teleportation, and now with enough of that final smash meter built up the Master of Illusioms would turn into a massive rolling ball of himself and run over the white bag, sending it off the stage and into the auditorium floor, King Boo floating back down after his demonstration was done.

"Satisfied?" Is all that King Boo had to say to the judges, who were all clapping... though Mario was doing it reluctantly.

"Oh right, I figured since you had past experiences you weren't really a new fresh thing... but for something old I have to say those moves were really fresh!" Agent 3 would state with childish excitement.

"Uh... thank you I suppose?" The King of Ghosts would say, puzzled by the female Inkling's lingo. "So, you're supposed to vote now, correct?" He'd question, once again tilting to the left.

"Well... because of-a last auditionings... we-a don't vote in front of the auditionees anymore-a more due to-a some getting... violent. We'll-a notify you in eights week notice-a though if you-a get in." Mario would state to his ghostly enemy.

"Very well... I'll be making my leave then, thank you for your time." As King Boo was almost out of the room however he'd speak up "By the way... red stache, do know you'll be seeing me soon." With that King Boo would float through the exit door and leave, with a worried Mario about what's to come in the future ofnhis universe.

"Well-a, that's-a done with... let's-a get auditionee number two in here-a now!" Mario would state on the intercom to notify Samus and Falcon, who were now in their way to the auditionee lounge.


End file.
